Who I Am and What I Used To Be: Link's Story
by Sapphire Ladybug
Summary: [ Shounenai and Yaoi Warning! ] Link's story as he talks about confused feelings he's having for his beloved princess... and new feelings he starts to feel for a certain prince.
1. A Fresh New Face For An Old Setting

**Disclaimer -- **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

**Author's Notes -- **I hope you enjoy my stories! Remember, please be gentle if you review! It takes a lot of courage to post something that you have done and share it with total strangers. Everyone works hard on their fics, and I believe they should ALL be respected, because they had the courage to try. Please keep that in mind. Thank you!

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

**About The Story: **I wrote this while I was thinking up the next plots for **SSBM: What the Future May Hold**. I was looking at a fan art that I had drawn, and decided to write this. Though the artwork was a drawing of Marth and Roy, I decided to do this from **Link's point of view**. This is a story about Link questioning his own sexuality after meeting Marth at the first night of the new tournament. (Probably an overused idea, but I wanted to give it a shot, lol!)

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

**_WARNING:_** Story contains _shounen-ai_ and _yaoi_ references and actions. Please make note of this before reading. If you are sensitive to writings of this nature, then please, do not proceed. (Possible couples: Marth/Roy || Marth/Link || Link/Roy) There will also be your classic couplings as well, such as Peach/Mario and a little Link/Zelda . **_Also rated for sexual (boy/girl) content and laguage._**

Fiction By **Sherrilynn**

* * *

**_Deceiver_**

**Chapter One -- A Fresh New Face For An Old Setting**

I'm beginning to ponder why I even decided to take part the second coming this so-called "tournament". After reading the fine print, all it turned out to be was a roller coaster ride of emotions that took me down to hell and forgot to come back up again. 

There was just something unexplanable in the air; I remember feeling this strange, yet beautiful aura as soon as I walked into the lobby of the newly remodeled Tournament Arenas. I didn't even have to look for it. I felt this awkward presence there, calling me out. Calling to me... with this intoxiacating, sensual voice...

I found a place along the wall to set my equipment before trying to find some familiar faces. It was going to be a little complicated since the rookies outnumbered the veterans this time. Which wasn't suprising. Since the last tournaments, it was agreed upon to have more fighters involved for the next time around.

It seemed as though everyone else had already arrived. The Mario Brothers were in the corner of the large lobby, both holding drinks and laughing with Princess Peach. Bowser was standing nearby, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation, seeing if their humor was centered around him. Which it probably was, like most of their talks. Several Pokémon were all in a circle, speaking in their different Poké languages which almost no one knew how to decipher. 

I was about to take a seat in one of the many unoccupied chairs when I heard a delicate voice sing my name.

"Link!"

A voice that inviting could only belong to one: Princess Zelda. 

I didn't say a word. I just walked over to her and wrapped my arms gently around her, since it had been several months since I had even talked to the Princess. Both of us had been training hard since we found out about this particular tournament. 

We then engaged in a conversation about anything and everything, laughing and joking about things that no one else would understand. And boy, did we miss each other terribly.

But in the next moments there was something about to happen. And I would later hate myself for. That I would later be wondering why in Din's name it even happened, because I sure as hell don't understand it; and to this day, still don't.

It was at that damned moment that _he_ caught my eye. That damned moment that I made myself question my own personality.

Everyone had gotten a list of the participants that were to be in this tournament. There were several very recognizable names, but there were two in particular that I had never heard of before. And this appeared to be one of them. At least it _had_ to be. Unless he was one of the dignified guests to be speaking tonight at one of the gatherings. But that was improbable.

"Who's that young man?" I asked Zelda, pointing toward a boy that appeared to be in his late teens, the one that had gotten my attention quicker than even Zelda had. He was dressed richly, just like royalty. His eyes were a bright, crystal blue, and his hair was colored a soft teal.

"Oh, him," Zelda said, her eyes brightening and the pitch of her voice lightening, an attraction seeming obvious, stirring a pang of jealousy within me. Of course, I had no right to be. I felt as though I was breaking my moral and ethical codes just by asking that one simple question. And hoping that my curiousity wouldn't turn into anything more.

"That's Marth, the Prince of Altea." She explained to me that she had already had the "pleasure of meeting him" earlier that evening. 

_I knew it,_ I laughed to myself. _Too handsome not to be a prince._

And my own words caught me by suprise, biting me back like a sour orange. Did that thought really just cross my mind? If I could have looked in the mirror at that moment, I would have seen a seductive smile and a twinkle in my eye, my gaze fixing on the prince's nicely shaped body. It was hard not to admire a physically-fit body like his. However, the thing that suprised me about my own mind the most?

I loved Zelda. I loved her. And I was no where _near_ interested in men... or at least I didn't think I was. How was someone supposed to go about realizing these things? How just one look could change the way I lived my life and the way I loved was one of those questions that will be forever left unanswered.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Somehow, I knew that with this diverse mixture of fighters from all different parts of the world, there was going to end up being enough drama to make a wonderful plot for a daytime soap opera. I just knew it.

We all suddenly found ourselves sitting in an enormous auditorium, waiting for the Master Hand to come speak at the meeting we were all called to.

I had met a few new people that night, but vowed to stay away from Prince Marth. My emotions were starting to scare me. I'm not even sure if you could classify them as emotions. As a matter of fact, I'm not sure what the hell they were. But they were strange; and that's all I knew.

One of the "newbies" I had met was another swordsman named Roy. He was very friendly and energetic. His excitment was contagious, as all the fighters began to get into the spirit. Including me, hoping... praying that I could keep my mind of things I had no right to be thinking.

Roy sighed as he slouched in his seat beside me, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He was beginning to let boredom get to him now that we were all seated and waiting for a giant hand to begin a speech. I laughed at the thought of the new members watching the Master Hand for the first time. It was always amusing to see someone staring face-to... whatever you face when you talk to a giant hand. Anyway, it was sure to prove entertaining.

I smirked as I continued on with my stupid thoughts, trying to stay awake. Until out of the corner of my eye, the Prince walked in the auditorium and took a seat near the center, Princess Zelda right beside him.

At first, I was hurt. Why wouldn't she want to come sit beside me? After all, it had been a long time since she and I had actually talked together or even been in each other's presence for that matter. But the hurt was soon replaced by that masculine jealousy thing that guys tend to get when they see the object of their affection talking with another _attractive_ male.

_Hrmph,_ I growled to myself. And I don't know which one I was more angry at. Marth for being with Zelda, the girl that I had loved for so long and was mine, or Zelda for being with Marth -- the Prince that I seemed to have developed an interest in. What that something was, I would find out soon enough.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Dorms?!" Roy exclaimed, causing me to cover his mouth with my hand as quickly as I could. (We got some pretty strange looks from a few of the others walking down the hall, trying to find their rooms.)

Zelda came skipping up behind me and put her arms around my waist, leaning her head against my back. 

Zelda and I had been in a relationship -- a very committed one -- for about a year now. A year next week, to be exact. And here I was, letting someting totally stupid take over my mind and body. As I've already stated; I love Zelda. So how does just _looking_ at Marth seem to change so much? And why was I mad that she was simply _talking_ to him? Or walking with him? Those things alone don't mean she's interested... does it?

"Zel," I whispered quietly, knowing it was her. But a part of me wanted to push her away. Another part of me longed her to stay... to spend the night, even. Did they allow that here?

"Link," she whispered back, making me turn around to stare into her blue eyes. I stroked her long, blonde hair and tucked a piece behind her ear. Din knows I love her. And I always have. So why was I so confused? Was I really beginning to question my own sexuality? Just because I thought of Marth as "handsome"?

"Hey, Link!" Roy inturrupted my sinful thoughts at that moment. And maybe that was for the best. "We have another guy that's staying in our room with us! Come to find out, it's not just me and you!"

Now _that_ really made me pay attention. _Who?_ I silently wondered, then asked it aloud. I had this fear rising inside of me, praying it wasn't... 

"Um... some guy from Altea. A Prince. Name's Marth."

And I swallowed hard, my fears and suspicions confirmed.

_Did they allow that here? _At that point, I didn't care if they did or not. Anywhere but near him. Marth's very exsistence made me question who I was and what my desires _really_ were. The bad thing was? I haven't even spoken a word to him, and he already had the power to make me weak in the knees. Or something like that. Gulp.

And I thought I was... to put it blunty, straight. I was amazed at how much this new tournament was going to make me discover about the _real_ me. Din help me. I was in for a wild ride.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

So I threw all my things in one corner. Was that look smacked on my face called "Disappointment"? I guess you could say that. Because all I wanted to do was avoid Marth, and now, that was practically impossible.

We were going to be sharing a dorm. But who stays in dorms all the time, right? We'll be training most of the time, and maybe I can skip out on a few nights to stay with Zelda... depending on the circumstances.

But there was still those nights when I couldn't stay with her. And those nights where we would all three be turning in to the same room. And taking showers there. And all those "other" activities.

I shivered at the thought, and tried to forbid any such images from my head. I had already stated that I thought he had an incredibly sexy body -- or did I simply put it as "well fit"? Oh boy...

Roy plopped down on one of the beds and crossed his socked feet. 

"It's pretty comfortable in here!" Roy said, admiring his surroundings. 

And I had to admit, for dorms, they were wonderful! Much better than the ones that we had to bunk in at the last tournament. I smiled at Roy and sat on the edge of the other bed, taking off my Kokiri boots. I felt much better with those things off my feet. Now it was to change out of this tunic! 

Without a passing thought, I stripped my tunic off, as well as my underclothes, left only in a pair of tight boxers. And I do mean tight.

It was then I felt these eyes, staring at me. The eyes of someone who seemed to have only one thing on their mind. 

I was unsuccessful in hiding a blush as I turned to see Roy, his eyes everywhere but my face. 

I had no idea if Roy was... well, interested in men, because I did not yet know anything about him. So the evil side of me decided to take the chance flirt. I pushed my hair behind my ear and turned around to let him get a look at my rear. What has gotten into me? Did I simply have no brain anymore? Or heart for that matter? Who _was_ I?

"You must work out a lot," was his reply in a deep, sensual tone.

"Not really working out, like with weights and stuff. Just a lot of physical activity like sword fighting." I layed down on the bed and picked up the television remote. Hell, this was what I normally slept in. Why would I suddenly change my old habbits because I was afraid of getting a man's attention?

But when I layed down, that's when I realized the predicament:

There were only two beds in the room. And Marth was not yet here.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Roy and I heard voices coming down the hallway. Two of them belonged to Mario and Luigi. The other one was a voice I'd never heard before. I figured it had to be _him_.

We both snapped our heads as the doorknob began to turn, and in stepped Marth. He smiled warmly once he saw his two roomates, already here.

"Hi," he said shyly, looking at the both of us with a lost look in his eyes, his cheeks beginning to turn red, giving me the first taste of his delacate voice. "Do I have the right room? Are you guys Roy and Link?"

"Yes," Roy answered. "I'm Roy, and this is Link."

I nodded to him, flashing my best smile... suddenly aware that I was almost naked in front of him. Well, I wasn't the only one anymore. Roy had taken the time to undress himself while we were waiting for the third member of the "Three Musketeers". Now we were both lying there in nothing but our boxers.

Marth didn't seem flustered at all. He too was soon "comfortable", and we all walked to another section of our dorm. There was a huge couch -- a hard one, but still a couch -- and we all three sat down, almost at once.

There was this awkward silence that quickly filled the room. It was just as uncomfortable as before; no one was talking. Could it be that we're all _that_ shy? Afraid of each other? Just don't know what to say?

I cleared my throat a few times, hoping that I could think of something to say. But as usual, nothing came to my somwhat empty and preoccupied mind. Except for that burning question to Marth. Which I finally got the guts to ask. 

"Marth, I've seen you with Zelda this afternoon. Like her?"

It caught Marth by suprise; I guess the silence in the room was so obvious that my voice sounded like it was being amplified twenty times by a megaphone.

"Zelda? The Princess of Hyrule?"

I nodded my head, and then Marth decided to laugh at me.

"Wait a second... you're from Hyrule, too, aren't you?" Marth then smacked himself on the forehead. "Duh! Of course! You're that Link!"

I smirked. "Yes, I'm that Link."

"Scared that I'm attracted to Zelda, because... she's your girl, right?"

"Yeah. She's everything to me." I reached up and swatted a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. _Everything to me,_ I kept saying to myself. _Everything._

Roy just looked between the two of us as Marth and I talked about Zelda. I was thankful when there was a knock on our door. Marth was starting to sound a little... I don't know... _attracted_ to her. I'm not sure if when I asked that I meant _that_ kind of like, or just... like.

Instinctively, I answered the door. And of course, like a predictable plot line, there was Zelda.

"Hi, sweetie," she said, wrapping her arms around me again. "I miss you." She pecked me quickly on the cheek. "And boy, do you look sexy right now," she added with that intoxicating voice, noticing my absence of clothing.

I smiled and took advantage of the situation, not sure what I was trying to prove. I dove in for a hot, passionate kiss, taking her by suprise. I let my toungue enter her mouth, a little forcefully, might I add.

"Mmm, Link," Zelda whispered after I broke off the kiss. "Peach and Samus aren't in the room at the moment, they took some time to meet a few new people. Why don't you come with me, and stay for a while? Alone, so we can... mmm... catch up?"

I moved my body closer to hers and whispered in her ear, "A lovely idea, Princess."

Out of the corner of my eye, Roy was grinning and shaking his head. Marth, however, looked somewhat pissed. Don't asked me why. I have no clue. I couldn't help but think he looked a little _cute_ with those devilish eyes, though. Why am I feeling these weird feelings so easily? Damn, I hate myself. 

Before I left, though, I put on a pair of loose jeans and a sweater. 

Ah, much better, see? Zelda's got me thinking back in the right state of mind. Women. _Women._ Not men. Not _Marth_. I guess maybe I just thought he was cute or something and went crazy, thinking that I was attracted to him. How stupid of me! Or it could have been jealousy, too... jealous that Zelda might think that he was better than me. Jealous that I thought he was better than me. But how do you confuse jealousy and... lust?

One of life's mysteries, I guess.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"LINK! Oh, baby, don't you _dare_ stop!" 

Zelda had screamed at the top of her lungs. I wanted to shush her, to keep the "neighbors" from hearing what was actually going on inside that particular dorm. (Absense makes the heart -- and body, heh -- grow fonder.) But I adored the effect I had on her, that I could actually give her that much pleasure. She had the power to drive me insane, to make me want to do things that I had never felt or experienced before. Zelda was the only one who had ever made me feel that way. So we just let our bodies guide us and tell us what we were to do next.

This was only the second time that Zelda and I had... hrm, what term to use? Slept together? Had sex? Nope. I think "making love" is a much better term. Because that's what it feels like when I'm with her. Goodness know I love her, so much! So why does Marth have that kind of instant effect on me? 

I just banished it out of my mind for now. All I wanted to do was concentrate on the sensual motions, the pure pleasure of being so exclusive with her. It had been three long months since we had been together. And now, we were finally back in each other's arms, right where we belonged.

Zelda groaned with disappointment when I pulled myself from her, but we quickly snuggled up to make up for the loss of heat. It was pretty chilly outside, after all, and snuggling up was always one of the best parts. Snuggling and talking.

Just like all good things, it too had to end. Samus and Peach had already come back to the room (which scared us both). So they left long enough for me to change -- or get dressed, rather -- and then I left, but not before giving Zelda a long, goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning, Zelda. For another meeting and then some pratice time with the new guys." 

"Alright, Link. Goodnight."

We shared another kiss, then I made my way back to my own dorm, whistling happily. I opened the doors to find Marth and Roy talking quietly.

"Sorry guys," I apologized suddenly. "If it's something important, I can leave."

"No, don't leave," Roy pleaded, and I once again stripped down to my boxers. Because I was tired, and I wanted to sleep! 

"It was nothing of importance," Marth added, smiling. 

I smiled back, wanting to lighten the mood from earlier. "I'm sorry about making that scene -- "

"Don't even go there," Roy started, waving his hand. "She's your girl. You miss her. Nothing wrong there."

And that was good enough for me. Until I started to get into bed, and realized I didn't have one.

"Guys," I began, at first quietly, then let my voice rise a few decibles. "Where are we all going to sleep? There's three of us, and two beds... plus a couch. _A hard one._"

Marth and Roy looked at each other curiously and shrugged. 

"I guess I get the couch?" I asked, trying not to sound testy.

"We could always share," Marth said, his voice almost a whisper. "I don't bite."

Was that an invitation? Of was I simply imagining things? I mentally kicked myself for thinking such thoughts about his kindness. He was offering me to stay with him so I wouldn't wake up with a terrible backache. The way my feelings have been for the past six hour was downright scary. And I didn't want to jeopardize my feelings any further. After all, I didn't even know much about Marth...

But I was tired, and a hard couch wasn't going to cut it. 

And I hated myself for that next, all important, life changing, and stupid sentence.

"I guess a bed is better than a couch."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Author's Notes: **There's Chapter One of **_Deceiver_**. I hope you liked it. I know that it may have started out a little... odd and confusing... and fast... but I'm enjoying writing this. Yaoi used not to be something that I was interested in, but now I am. (LONG story!) Sorry if this first chapter was a little long. I just couldn't quite figure out where I wanted it to end.

If you have read _SSBM: Our High School Days_, you know that I attempted shounen-ai in Chpaters 7 and 13. That was the only time I've ever written shounen-ai, so this story might not be too good in the areas of shounen-ai and yaoi, but it will give me experience for the future. ^_^

Please be nice with reviews, since this is a story that contains themes and dialouge that not everyone agrees with. Please don't flame for the shounen-ai and yaoi content, because there was a clear warning in the summary. (I had a few flames on the _SSBM: OHD_ even though there was a plain warning in the summary.)

Let me know what you think with constructive reviews! Thanks! (And sorry about the long notes at the top!) And thanks to Katie B for helping me out with some of the storyline! 

*^*** Sherrilynn ***^*


	2. Bravery Leads To Stupidity

**Disclaimer -- **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

**Author's Notes -- **I hope you enjoy my stories! Remember, please be gentle if you review! It takes a lot of courage to post something that you have done and share it with total strangers. Everyone works hard on their fics, and I believe they should ALL be respected, because they had the courage to try. Please keep that in mind. Thank you!

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

**_WARNING:_** Story contains _shounen-ai_ and _yaoi_ references and actions. Please make note of this before reading. If you are sensitive to writings of this nature, then please, do not proceed. (Possible couples: Marth/Roy || Marth/Link || Link/Roy) There will also be your classic couplings as well, such as Peach/Mario and a little Link/Zelda . **_Also rated for sexual (boy/girl) content and laguage._**

Written in Link's Point of View. If point of view changes, I will make a special note of it. ^_^

Fiction By **Sherrilynn**

* * *

_**Deceiver **_

**Chapter Two -- Bravery Leads To Stupidity**

So I shrugged, shaking off my previous thoughts. And that was only to keep Marth from getting suspicious of me. I was already scared of myself. The last thing I needed was for them to be scared of me, too. A man needed friends, and as a child, that was something I had very little of -- with the exception of the female race, of course. 

It then dawned on me. Maybe _that_ was it. Maybe I was so unused to having male companions that I was afraid of "falling" for one of them. I mentally laughed as I climbed into bed next to Marth without another thought. Damn my insecurities! That would certainly be the death of me one day.

"Comfy?" Marth asked... much to my _discomfort_. What was he expecting me to say?

"Uh... sure," was my response after much careful thought and wording. I rolled over and faced away from the Prince. I closed my eyes rather tightly as I concentrated all my energy into going to sleep. But it was next to impossible. Marth's cologne was still very evident in the air. It almost reminded me of Zelda, to be completely honest. She wore the finest of scents, and apparently, so did Marth.

That night turned out to be one of the most sleepless nights I had ever had. How was I supposed to get up and excercise in the morning when I was already worn out from tossing and turning?

However, I finally did manage to fall asleep. I awoke the next morning, rolling over to see that Marth was already out of bed. And so was Roy. He was standing in front of the mirror, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist as he combed his hair out of his eyes. He positioned his blue headband around his forehead without even drying his hair first, just leaving it to drip all over the carpets. By looking at his face, that didn't appear to bother him too much.

I decided to at least try to start a conversation, hoping that it would make things a little more comfortable for all of us.

"Roy, how old are you?" I asked out of the blue, curiosity getting the better of me. It suprised him when he heard me speak, because he jolted around suddenly, shocked.

"I'm fifteen," he answered calmly.

That's all?! A boy with his physique and obvious strength? Of course, I couldn't be too stunned. I was only two years older than him myself. 

"Don't be suprised," he said, "I get looks like that all the time. Sure, I may only be fifteen, but that doesn't stop me from possessing the skills needed to be an army General. Anyone can do anything as long as they work for it, as long as I'm concerned, no matter what their age."

"Sorry if I was staring," I apologized as soon as I realized what I had truly been doing. After Marth had come into the dorm the night before, he, Roy, and I all talked a little bit about ourselves. I thought it highly impressive that Roy was the General of an army; and with me holding the place of a knight, I could relate to him on certain matters. 

Marth was the one, however, that had fascinated me the most. He was truly mysterious, not speaking much about his own past. Maybe that's what made him so interesting. The only things he allowed us to know were that his name was Marth Lowell and was an "exiled" Prince. No matter though. We were bound to find out more about each other as time passed and we got more aquainted. I'm not too particular on sharing my personal background with people I hardly know, either.

"Actually, I didn't notice you staring. But it's nice that you find me attractive," Roy just had to add with a laugh, shaking his rear end. "No, really. I was just joking."

Marth then came out of the shower, drying his hair profusely with his light blue towel. 

"What's going on?" the Prince asked. He was instantly amused by what he had heard Roy saying. I let a laugh escape myself, finding it somewhat odd.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked, sounding almost offended. "I was just having a little fun with Link, that's all!"

"Your idea of fun? It's obvious your making him uncomfortable! He has a girlfriend, for goodness sakes!"

Roy shrugged and apologized to me, still grinning. There was just something about him. Something about _both_ of them that confused me, yet made me want to learn more.

"I guess it's my turn?" I asked and got off the bed. I rummaged through my things and found a towel and walked into the washroom, whistling some song I had heard on the radio a few days ago that was still stuck in my head.

While I was inside, Marth and Roy finished getting ready and sat down on their separate beds, waiting for me.

"Marth?" Roy asked, crossing his legs beneath him. 

"Yeah?" he replied, doing the same.

"I have a few questions about Link. He really confuses me."

Marth raised an eyebrow and asked, "How?"

"Well," Roy began, unaware that I could hear their entire conversation since I had turned off the water at about that point, "when I first came in this dorm with him, we were both talking, and before I knew it, I could swear he was trying to well, flirt with me. I have no problem with that. It's just that he has Zelda, you know, his _girl_friend. But what he did... he started playing with his hair and flaunting his body."

"Roy, we hardly know anything about one another. Link is rumored to be a very decent man. But rumors are only rumors until they are confirmed to be true. Are you suggesting his desires rest elsewere?"

Roy smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Like mine?"

_Oh no,_ I thought to myself. I had a feeling that I had been sending the wrong signals about myself... especially with that flirty move I made on Roy the night before. And what the hell had "Like mine?" meant?! So Roy really _was_ interested in men!

I walked out of the washroom at that point to see Marth smiling and saying, "I see we already have something in common, Roy."

My eyes could have bugged out of my head at that moment. _In common?!_ So if what I thought Roy was saying was true, then Marth was...

"I see you're back," Marth inturrupted my thoughts. 

"I'll... I'll finish getting ready," I said, my face flushed. I gathered my clothing and went back into the washroom to change and finish getting ready. No way in hell was I going to let them stare at me!

My emotions were scattered. It was hard to believe. And over the next few hours, I was going to be having a lot of close contact with both of them since we had also been assigned to train together. Din help me...

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"That meeting sure was long enough! Now it's time to excercise these achy legs!" Roy walked over beside me and prepared himself by doing a few warm up stretches. He was in the same "uniform" as all of us: a white tank top with sweat pants. 

"Anyone up for a little duel?" Marth asked, holding up his sword, the Falchion. 

"Sure, why not?" I asked, picking up the Master Sword and confronting him. Since it appeared that Roy wasn't going to.

"I hear you're a master swordsman, Link," Roy said, still sitting in the grass. "This ought to be a pretty good fight!"

I readied myself, standing in my "battle" position. Marth did the same, and at almost the same moment, we clashed swords. He wasn't going to be give in anytime soon; his strength was incredible!

"What did you think I was, some Prince that sits on his rear all day and constantly calls for attendants?" Marth joked, increasing the pressure on his sword.

"No," I said, smiling back at him. "I had no doubts of your abilities." 

We finally released our swords, Marth getting in a few swipes with me dodging all of them. The Falchion clashed with the Master Sword once again, but this time, Marth's body was very close to mine. I could feel the heat coming from him as he fought me. Physically, I was fighting him back, but I was unaware that I was staring into his eyes.

His eyes, so blue and full of passion and power. I watched those eyes as our bodies seemed to get closer and closer...

I then felt the force from his sword weaken. We just stood there, looking at one another then as our swords fell to our sides, saying nothing with words but saying everything with our eyes.

"Uh... guys?" Roy asked, dusting himself off as he stood from his seat on the sidelines. 

I shook my head and looked off to the side. I couldn't do this. I had already sent the wrong signals. Now, I was just making the whole predicament worse.

"Earth to Marth and Link!" Roy shouted, earning both of our attentions. 

"Sorry," Marth apologized, but looked at me with a softness in his eyes that explained everything.

And I was afraid.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"So how did it go?" Zelda asked me as I plopped down beside her in the same lobby that I had first seen Marth in.

"Alright," I lied to her, hiding my flushed face that was red from more than fighting. "Pretty well, actually."

"Hey everyone."

Great. Just _great_. Marth had to show up. However, I wasn't jealous this time as he looked at Zelda with a smile. He had basically professed earlier that his interests were in men, not women. The Altean Prince was simply being kind to the Hylian Princess.

"Hi," Zelda replied, smiling and twirling a peice of her hair around her finger. And I sighed to myself. She was mine. Why was she doing this?

"Uh, Zelda, you and I need to talk," I simply said without thinking. I grabbed her hand and drug her to a far corner of the room, away from Marth.

"Zelda," I whispered to her softly. "You don't seem to be acting right around me. You've been withdrawn since last night. Even when we made love, you weren't totally there. Your mind was elsewhere."

Zelda looked sideways at the ground, her expression sad. "I'm sorry, Link."

"Is it Marth?" I asked, being foreward with her. Zelda and I hardly ever fought, and we were always open with one another. Why should it change now?

"I simply think he's attractive, Link, and nothing more. I don't know why I act like a teenage girl around him."

It was my turn to feel that sad feeling. "So I'm not enough for you anymore? Do you no longer find me attractive?" I swalled the knot in my throat, then knowing that my true feelings were for Zelda.

"That's not what I'm saying; I'm saying that I feel... "

"Just don't drift away from me, Zelda," I said as I stroked her face, then turned to leave, walking past Marth as I went back to my dorm.

I entered the room quietly, but Roy had some really good ears. "Link? Why the long face?"

And I didn't say anything at all. I just fell down on the bed (that I shared with Marth) and put my face in one of the pillows.

"Zelda?" Roy asked, soundind concerned. 

"Yes," I mumbled, "she acts all flirty around Marth. I don't know why I let it bother me so much; she just met him last night."

"So don't let it bother you until you know for sure. Give it a while."

"You're right. I'm just scared of losing her, that's all." I lifted my face and rolled over on my back.

Roy nodded and stood up, picking up his sword from the corner. "How about we fight, huh? It'll get your mind off of everything."

"Did I hear someone say 'fight'?" Marth asked, shutting the door behind him. "I'd be up for a little duel."

Roy shrugged. "Link's not feeling well, I thought it would make him feel better. To take his mind off Zelda."

Marth's eyes widened with the mention of her name. "Zelda? Oh, yeah, she was with me just a second ago. I walked her back to her room, and -- "

That was enough for me. I shot up from my position on the bed and ran over to him, pinning him to the wall.

"Listen to me," I threatened. "Stay away from her."

"All I did was walk her to her room, Link!" Marth struggled to get away from my grasp, but was unsuccessful.

"You're playing with her feelings! You know that she's sweet on you! And that's why you do it! Just to piss me off!"

Marth grabbed my hand, which was still wrapped around his throat, and pulled furiously at me. 

"I'm telling you, I have no interest in the Princess! When you asked me if I 'liked' her last night, I thought you meant as I friend! What is it going to take for me to get that through your head?"

"Just don't hurt her, Marth. She's been through a lot." I released him at that instant, seeing that his neck was burning from my grip.

"Link, I'm being honest. I'm so sorry for any confusion. But I am not intersted in her. I'm interested in men, Link. So that counts Zelda out."

I dropped my hands by my side. "So that's what you meant when Roy... "

"So I see you heard us," Roy said, inturrupting. "Yes, Link. Marth and I are interested in men. Totally."

I could only stand there and blink. 

"I said that it counted Zelda out," Marth said as he walked over to me, his body tensing up, his eyes trying his best to seduce me. "But that doesn't count out you, does it? I see the way you looked at me out there in the training fields. And Roy told me about the way that you were with him last night before I found this dorm. What is it, Link? What do you _really_ want?"

I licked my lips. I didn't know what I really wanted. So I took the chance to find out. 

Marth was standing only inches away from me. So I did the most daring thing I had ever done.

I took the Prince's chin and turned his face towards mine.

"I'll show you what I _really_ want."

Those were the last words I spoke before I forced myself on him, giving him the most passionate kiss I could muster.

** ------------------------------- **

**Author's Notes: **There's Chapter Two! I don't want to make things move too fast between the boys, but there will be some interesting things going on later. Katie has given me some really good ideas for the story. *Go KATIE!* This story is really fun to write! 

I'm not sure exactly who's going to be with who, yet, but Link sure did get brave at the end! *lol* As I said, I hope that didn't happen to soon, especially with Link being as confused as he is. Katie said it sounded okay when I read it to her, so I hope it was good! ^_^

Thanks for the reviews so far!

_«¤_ _**§hë®®ï**__ ¤»_


	3. Explorations of Newfound Feelings

**Disclaimer -- **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

**Author's Notes -- **I hope you enjoy my stories! Remember, please be gentle if you review! It takes a lot of courage to post something that you have done and share it with total strangers. Everyone works hard on their fics, and I believe they should ALL be respected, because they had the courage to try. Please keep that in mind. Thank you!

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

**_WARNING:_** Story contains **_shounen-ai_** and _**yaoi**_ references and actions. _Please make note of this before reading. If you are sensitive to writings of this nature, then please, __**do not proceed**_. (_Possible couples_: **Marth/Roy** || Marth/Link || Link/Roy) There will also be your classic guy/girl couplings as well, such as _Peach/Mario _and a little _Link/Zelda_ . **_Also rated for sexual (boy/girl) content and laguage._**

Written in Link's Point of View. If point of view changes, I will make a special note of it. ^_^

Fiction By **Sherrilynn **and** Kathyryn**

* * *

_**Deceiver**_

**Chapter Three -- Explorations Of Newfound Feelings**

I stood there for I don't know how long, my fingertips on his cheek, my other hand who knows where, trying to decide if there was a rational excuse for what I had done.

Roy -- If I could have seen the look on his face, it would have been a mixture of utter suprise and confusion. Hell, I would be confused to if I had seen me kissing a _man_ after I had just gotten through proclaiming my love for the _Princess_ I had known so long. But now, my lips were sealed to a _Prince's_. And his name was Marth Lowell.

I finally jerked from him, knowing that I had to be the one that remained in control. If I let myself give in and let Marth break this kiss, the moment would no longer be mine, but his. And I was not going to allow that to happen. It was me who had started this move, and it was me who was going to finish it.

His eyes... originally a bright, crystal blue, but now they seemed more like a cloudy gray. Once again, I was afraid of what he might say or do, considering the circumstances. However, this moment was mine.

"Link... " was all he said, touching his fingers to his mouth. "Why -- "

"I told you why," I said coldly, crossing my arms. "But in complete honesty, I wasn't sure myself. Maybe that's why I had done it; just to stop my confusion."

"Confusion?" Roy asked, stepping away from his spot (where he had been leaning against the dresser). "What do you mean by 'confusion'?" 

I gasped, shocked. They had no idea of my internal struggle, the war I had been waging with myself for the past few days. And the way I had looked at Marth when I first laid my eyes on him and the types of thoughts that ran through my head... they knew nothing of it.

My eyes turned from controlling to sad. I just realized what I had done. I had just let a secret of mine escape, a secret that could destroy more than just two worlds. It would anihilate a whole universe.

"Marth, I'm... I'm sorry." I apologized, my eyes dropping to the ground and my arms by my side. The moment _was_ mine, but as always seemed to happen, it was now out of my hands.

Marth stood there for a moment, his eyes fixing on my defeated pose. I decided it was then. It had to be now. 

"Listen," I said, my eyes returning to their natural soft state. "I want you to listen to me, and listen carefully without saying a word. Marth, I saw you on the first night that this new tournament was starting. I couldn't take my eyes off you; there was something so incredibly stunning about you that drew me to you. There was a certain aura about you... I just... I began to feel confused, not knowing what was happening to me. My love for Zelda was burning, but there was a little bit of lust beginning to flame in my heart as well -- for you, Prince Marth."

Marth's eyes almost popped out of his head at that moment. I watched him as he stuttered over a few incomplete sentences and kept moving his glance from me to Roy. Watching Marth struggle with himself made me wonder if that's what I often looked like when I battled with myself.

Roy just shrugged with a silly smile as he watched Marth stumble for the right things to say. "Listen, you two. I won't speak a word if you won't. We can keep this between us men. No harm if no one finds out."

I couldn't believe Roy had said that. What was he thinking? Had he totally forgotten about Zelda? About... how she was supposed to be the one I loved?

"You're wrong!" I exclaimed suddenly, startling both of them with the sound of my teary voice. "Zelda! What if she -- "

"No harm if no one finds out," Roy repated more sternly. "Listen, Link, sometimes things get royally screwed up in relationships. And you kissed someone else."

"Yeah. No offense, but I kissed a _man_," I reminded them both. "I've never done that!"

Roy smiled that sadistic smile again. "Leave it at this, my friend: No harm if no one finds out."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"One more week of training, and then to the real battles!" Zelda cheered excitedly, clasping her hands. "I can't wait! This is going to be a blast!"

"Yeah, neither can I," I replied, taking a sip of my vanilla milkshake. Zelda and I were sitting in a small restaurant that was built on the Tournament grounds. It was nice to have a little place to go and relax after training hard for several hours in the morning. That was certainly a change from the last Tournament we had. Actually, everything has changed. (And boy, did I know that one.) But on this particular morning, it was a little less relaxing than usual.

Marth just had to be sitting across from me and Zelda, along with Roy. It seemed the four of us had formed our own little clique since we had met with the two swordsmen the other night. Of course, others were binding together as well. Of course the Mario Brothers, but there was also Ganondorf and Bowswer that were becoming fast friends.

Zelda always knew when something was wrong with me. Maybe it was the strong bond we have, or maybe it's because I'm an open book. But whatever the case, she sensed me tense up, and had to ask.

"What's the matter, Link? You're not quite yourself this afternoon," she asked me, rubbing my neck. I was starting to loosen up until I noticed the man sitting across from me.

Marth and I looked at each other quickly. I also noticed Roy's eyes on me, and I knew what he was thinking without having to ask. 

No harm if no one finds out.

Sure.... 

"I'm fine, Zell," I whispered, and gently kissed her lips. "Honestly." 

"Whatever, Link," Zelda replied sadly. "I know that you've been worked up over this whole thing, but honestly, don't act so detatched from me. We have hardly done any talking at all this whole weekend."

I clenched my teeth. Something made me want to explode, made me want to tell her what was really going through my mind. The urge to yell and confess my deepest feelings seemed to have come from no where. But before I got the chance to decide, my mouth made its move without my heart's approval.

"Zelda, have you noticed that every spare minute of yours is spent trying to be with Marth?" I tried to say that sentence with as much sanity as I could. Sanity you ask? "You sit with him at meetings, you walk next to him when we're going to lunch, and you wait for him outside the arenas after we practice. You even confessed to me last night that you found him attractive!"

Uh oh. I've done it now. Big mouths always seem to find their way into big trouble. That hypothesis was about to become a theory.

"What?" she asked me, bewildered. "Haven't we been through this already, Link? I've told you the honest truth. I have no romantic feelings for Marth. I told you he was attractive because it was the truth, and I didn't want to hide it from you."

"You say you love me? Well, then, damn it, start acting like it! And every once in a while, tell me that I'm attractive!" I got up, taking my milkshake with me. Damn, I was so confused! And was I acting childish or _what_?! As I've stated, that masculine part of me wanted Zelda to myself, and just the simple thought of not being good enough... or _Marth_ being better....

Zelda stayed seated there after I left, stirring her milkshake with a straw. She remained silent for who knows how long, just staring at her drink. "Marth, do I really -- "

"I'm not going to answer that one, Zelda," Marth replied, inturrupting her. "Because you know as well as I do that it's the truth. I better go check on Link."

He too soon left, leaving Roy and Zelda sitting at the table. Another awkward silence followed, neither one knowing how to start a conversation.

"So," Roy finally began, "Listen, Zell. Link's been going through hell with his feelings for you. I can understand where he's coming from, but then again, he should give you some room to meet new people... new _friends_. You have been kind of close to Marth, I have to admit. And admitting your attraction to him was the last straw for him, apparently. Earlier this morning, when all three of us came out of the room, it was 'Oh, hi Link!' and then it was straight to Marth. What do you want from him, Zelda?"

"I want nothing from Marth. You know as well as I do that he's not interested in women."

"So why are you always around him, Zel?" Roy asked, leaning back in his seat. "If you know that for sure?"

"I know it for sure because he told me when I first introduced myself. It was really strange, let me tell you, to have a man come out and say after the first minute not to expect anything romantic from him. But to answer your question: It's to keep him away from Link."

"You think Marth's attracted to him?"

"It's a possibility, trust me. Link's an amazing man. If women find him irresistable, then what about Marth?"

"I don't know anything fro certain," Roy admitted. "But please, Zelda. For Link's sake. If Marth ever starts to fall for Link, I'll do the best I can to avert his attention elsewhere. Because to let you know, I'm also gay."

Zelda swallowed hard and looked at our companion in suprise as Roy got up to leave as well, finding me and Marth sitting outside on a bench.

"Hi," Roy said, sitting down. "Zelda's upset. She and I had a long talk about you... and Marth. She confessed a few things."

"I figured you guys were speaking about something," I replied, swinging my feet. "I just shot off at her without thinking. I'm a selfish bastard. And don't tell me otherwise."

"I think it was for good reason," Marth said, shocking Roy and myself. "Listen, Zelda's been getting a little too close for comfort. It makes me feel... strange."

"Maybe she's just excited. She's a princess that hardly gets to leave the castle walls. And now, she's out in the open with new people and new experiences. I better go apologize, and fast."

I lept onto my feet and back inside the restaurant. Zelda's head was resting lightly on the table.

"Zellie?" I asked, sitting next to her. 

"I'm sorry," Zelda said, picking her head up. "I know, Roy explained to me... listen, can we just get out of here and talk in private? There's some things I need to confess."

"Sure," I said, putting my arm around her. "And I have something I need to tell you, as well. Let's go."

As the two of us walked out, Marth and Roy stayed behind, watching us go.

"Well, what do you think about _that_, Marth?" Roy asked, crossing his arms.

"I think Link's a little too willing to forgive Zelda," Marth replied, a hint of jealousy touching his delacate voice. "And against your advice, I assume he's going to tell her everything."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Ahh! It feels nice to be clean!" Roy said, flopping over onto his bed, towel slipping to the floor. 

"I'm sure it does, Roy," Marth replied flatly, eyeing Roy. "You're naked. I mean completely naked."

"And that bothers you? Why, I thought I'd turn you on." Roy flashed a sensual smile at the other swordsman.

"Duh," Marth said, blood rushing to his already burning cheeks. "It's just that I'm not used to sharing a bed with a naked man."

"You mean you're sleeping with me tonight?!" Roy all but screamed, sitting up, grabbing his towel from the floor.

"Yes, because... Link seems uncomfortable around me. The way he looked at me this afternoon was a little too much for me to bear. And what he said... about that 'lust' burning within him. It frightens me a little, you know?"

"Marth, have you ever actually been with anyone?" 

Roy's question startled the young Prince. He stood for a moment before answering. "Well, yes, but _only_ one. Our relationship didn't last long, however, because my mother disapproved of my tastes."

"She prefered a Princess, I assume?" Roy asked, sitting up on the bed.

Marth sat down beside him. "Yes."

"I see," Roy replied, finding a pair of boxers to slip on. "I've never actually had a boyfriend. I am only fifteen. I guess it was only a year or two a go when I actually discovered that a man is what I preferred."

"So young," Marth replied, positioning himself to give Roy a massage. "You're tense. Please, calm down."

"I didn't expect to be sharing a bed with you tonight, Marth. I could understand you sharing with Link, speaking he's got Zelda and all, right? Aren't you afraid? Marth, I might begin fall for you, with me being so young and inexperienced."

"And that bothers you?"

Roy smiled, embarrassed. It was his turn to blush. "No, it doesnt."

"This is so sudden," Marth said softly in return. "We've only known each other two days."

"Isn't that long enough to determine if you are interested enough in me to learn more?" Roy asked, locking his eyes on Marth's.

"As far as I'm concerned, one minute is long enough if you've met the right person." Marth began to slide his hands down Roy's shoulders. Marth moved his body closer to Roy's, pressing up against him firmly. "Roy, let me show you what it can feel like."

"I've never... "

"Ever been kissed?" Marth asked, drawing his face nearer to his companion's. 

"No," Roy replied sheepishly. "Never before. As I've told you, I've never had a boyfriend or anything to that extent. What about Link?" Roy suddenly blurted, backing only an inch away from Marth. "What do you think about what he did this morning? Besides the kiss. What about his confession?"

Marth sighed and dropped his arms from Roy. "I'm as confused as the next guy. The confession was terrifying, Roy. I don't remember ever being so afraid of anyone in my life."

"And why is that?"

"I'd rather skip this subject," Marth replied, turning around to pull down the covers on the bed. "Sleepy?"

"Not at all. Actually, I'd like to talk more about you. To discover new things."

Marth adjusted one of his pillows. "About me?"

"What was it like? You know, to be in love with someone? I've been pretty much alone my whole life, and until now, I've never let myself be too open with anyone." Roy looked at Marth with questioning eyes. 

Marth smiled seductively. His hand inched nearer to Roy's. Roy soon felt Marth's fingertips in his palm, then slipping between his own fingers. "Do you like the feel of that?"

Roy blushed a deep crimson. "Yes, I admit. It's nice."

"A kiss feels a _million_ times better than holding hands, Roy."

Roy took in a deep breath as Marth began to close in the distance between them. The red-headed teen closed his eyes, ready to feel what Marth had been describing to him.

That is, until selfish 'ole me had to open the door and ruin everything, or what could be called "ruining everything." From my perspective it was perfect timing.

As I walked in, both of them looked at me as if I were some unknown species. Of course, over the years, I'd gotten used to that. Being "different" was an ordinary thing for me. And how I was different from the other men I shared a room with! Or so I thought.

"I'm... sorry?" I offered, not exactly sure what to say in such an odd situation. I had never before in my life walked in on anyone in an intimate moment. And to make matters a little more frustrating, it was _Marth_. With Roy.

"It's fine, Link," Marth replied, turning around, much to Roy's disappointment. "Have a nice day?"

"Yeah, Zelda and I had a long heart to heart. I told her my deepest feelings and she told me hers."

That was the first time I had seen Marth smile that day. It made me feel better, to be completely truthful. I felt as though some of the air between us was finally clearing. "So all's well now, huh?"

"Yeah, and you wanna know the best part? I decided not to take Roy's advice."

I had never seen such a funny look given to me in all my life, especially over one simple sentence. Roy was staring at me with this really goofy look on his face. I wanted to laugh myself, but held it in. I would eventually explain myself.

"What I mean is I told her everything."

"Everything?" Roy exclaimed. "You mean about kissing Marth."

"Yes, I did," I replied, beaming. It felt wonderful to be honest. With Marth and Roy, and with Zelda. "I told the truth."

"I figured you would, being an honest man," Marth replied, standing to take my bag from me. "Come relax and talk with me and Roy."

I shrugged, feeling welcome and actually comfortable for the first time since this morning. It was good to see that Marth had already moved on from that mornings events. 

But did I want him to? Did I want him to completely forget about what had happened between the two of us this morning? Was my confusion and frustration literally for nothing? Did I take the chance at risking my own relationship with Zelda for absolutely_ nothing_?

_Hell no._

"Marth, you and I need to talk in private."

He was just as startled as I'd ever seen him. Roy glared at me with undefined hatred. I agreed: he had every right to. I was stealing something from him. Of course, I had admitted one of my character flaws earlier on in the day. And I have a strong feeling that this particular flaw shall not be corrected any time in the near future.

I'm a selfish bastard. Don't tell me otherwise.

** ------------------------------- **

**Author's Notes:** There's Chapter Three! Thanks for the reviews so far! And sorry for the not updating. Sorry for the short chapter. It's been so long since I've written.... ! *blushes* To be honest, I think this story is starting to confuse ME! *lol*

I just got back from All-State Band! WHOO! I had a blast! And what's up next for me? A Band Banquet and Solo and Ensemble practice. I auditioned for Drum Major, and lost by five points due to a ONE error in my conducting. If it hadn't been for that, my director told me I would have won. He told me I was by far the sharpest conductor, the most energetic, the most passionate. And the class gave me the most votes! So I'm proud that the band at least wanted me for Drum Major! ^_^ 

On another note: I took a huge chance on posting this story. As a matter of fact, I posted it at one other time, but took it down just a few hours later, afraid of the reaction. But my neighbor and best friend convinced me to do it, saying "Listen, I like it. And if they're into this kind of thing, I think they will too." 

This is actually for those who asked me to do shounen-ai in my first story, _SSBM: Our High School Days_. But I immediatley took it out, seeing as it offended my other readers. Well, this is for those that it did _not_ offend. Please don't confuse this writing with my other two stories; it is totally different! 

And thank you for the reviews... both great and not-so-great. Because as they said, you have to appreciate them all, because they actually took the time to read your work. Thanks. ^_^ 

:: _**Sherrilynn**_ ::


	4. Willing To Forgive But Not Forget

**Disclaimer -- **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

**_Author's Notes --_**I hope you enjoy my stories! Remember, please be gentle if you review! It takes a lot of courage to post something that you have done and share it with total strangers. Everyone works hard on their fics, and I believe they should _all_ be respected, because they had the courage to try. Please keep that in mind. Thank you!

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

**_Warning:_** Story contains **_shounen-ai_**_ and _**_yaoi_**_ references and actions._ _Please make note of this before reading. If you are sensitive to writings of this nature, then please, _**_do not proceed_**. _There will also be your classic guy/girl couplings as well, such as Peach/Mario and Link/Zelda . _**_Also rated for sexual content and laguage._**

Possible Couples:_ Link and Zelda, Peach and Mario, Zelda and Marth_**_  
Possible Yaoi Couples: _**_Marth and Link, Marth and Roy, Roy and Link_

Written in_ Link's Point of View._ If point of view changes to another specific character, I will make a special note of it. ^_^ Sometimes, in order to fill out the story, the point of view will change to third person. But it's usually obvious when that ocurrs.

Fiction By **_Sherrilynn_**and** Kathyryn**

* * *

**_Who I Am And What I Used To Be: Link's Story_**

**Chapter Four -- Willing To Forgive But Not Forget**

I didn't know exactly where to begin. I wasn't sure what to say, how to say it, or even if I should say it at all. I suddenly felt defeated and useless. Why? Because I was in a splendid mood; I had been honest. Or at least I _thought_ I was honest.

But when I walked in on Marth and Roy -- I was terrified. Or heartbroken. Or something like that. Actually, I didn't know what to think about the scene I had witnessed playing before my eyes. Marth leaning in for a sweet kiss with Roy. Was it really more than I could handle, or want to deal with? Did I simply feel guilty for inturrupting something so important to the two? Or was it the worst: did I wish it was _me_ Marth was holding? 

Damn it.

"So what's up, Link?" Marth asked, managing to derail my train of tought. "You said you wanted to talk to me, but you haven't said a word yet."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "My mind has been preoccupied. Marth, may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing," the Prince replied, tucking a strand of longer hair behind his ear. It was amazing how different someone could look by just removing a tiara from their hair. 

Taking a deep breath, I calmed my rattled nerves and finally asked. "I already tried my best to tell you what I've been feeling these past few days. Like, with the confusion and frustration that's been buried within me. So I had to know, now that Roy isn't in the room. How did _you_ feel about our kiss this morning?"

Taken back. I guess that's what you could describe Marth's look as. "The only thing I think I can safely say is that I was utterly shocked. I don't recall feeling anything at that moment other than pure astonishment."

"Fair enough," I replied, the shaking in my bones finally slowing to a halt. And it _was_ fair. Was I actually expecting him to feel something from an absolute "passionless" kiss? I felt bad; it was almost as if I was trying to play him. But _why_? 

I sure seem to ask that a lot, huh?

Maybe Zelda wasn't providing me with what I really needed out of a relationship, so maybe I sought the attention from wherever I could get it. How could I have come to that conclusion? Was it because of the talk Zelda and I had earlier that afternoon about her flocking to Marth whenever he was around? Haven't I already fought this over with myself, though, and decided that this was _not_ the case?

I hated loud silences. And this was one of those times where something needed to be said, but no one was taking the liberty of saying it. That is, until it was Marth's turn to ask a question.

"I want to know something as well. How has this been a problem for you, Link? I thought it was settled, and all was great between you and the Princess. Why are you still flustered about our kiss?"

I sunk lower into my seat. Unexplanable, it was. Yet I had to try my best. "Because I don't want to push it off as nothing and pretend it never happened."

Marth sighed heavily. "That wasn't what I was implying, if that's what you're trying to say. I'm not trying to convince you to forget it happened. To tell the damn truth, your mouth was incredibly soft, even though you'd practically forced yourself on me. Strange, it is, that you can still be soft while trying to be forceful at the same moment. Your kissing skills are almost as developed as your swordsmanship."

Damn it! Why was he saying such things?

_This is what you wanted to hear,_ that damned voiced inside of my head told me. _This is exactly the thing you were listening for. Now he's said it. What are you going to do, Link?_

"I think you need to go be with Zelda," Marth said, placing a hand on my shoulder... my bare shoulder. "Go back to her. This is all too confusing, but I want to try to get this straight. Explain to me, just one more time, what's been going on with you. Then maybe we can get rid of all confusion and advance from it."

Closing my eyes, I took myself back to the night when I first saw him. I let my words flow, as if he wasn't even sitting there. I pretended he was oblivious to everything I was saying. It made it so much easier to speak. "I guess you could say I was intruiged. Your mere presence was driving me crazy. At the time, I thought you were competition. Zelda was paying so much attention to your every detail and motion. She seemed to be so wrapped up in you that it frightened me. The thought of losing her to someone... _rich_ was cutting at me. Zelda has always deserved better than a penniless boy who couldn't even afford her a nice engagement ring. So it was a mixture of jealousy and hatred. But there was still that curiousity and intruige there as well. It's not safe to assume things, but I've often wondered if I jumped at you to make you fall for me so you'd stay away from Zelda, because I had suspected... "

Laughter was the last thing I wanted to hear from him, but that's what I got. Damn you, Marth.

"I wish you'd taken a little more time to get to know me, first," Marth replied, his voice high pitched and squeaky, then back to normal. "Then you would have known that I had no interest in her. I still think you're hiding something, however. It couldn't have been just pure jealousy and selfishness that drove you to kiss me."

He was right. "Marth, I'm young, naiive, and very curious. I have been my whole life. I've missed out on lots of things and want to learn as much as I can before I die. I had a lot of discovering about myself to do. I hope you'll forgive me for basically using you as a guinea pig for my experimentation."

"No problem, Link. It's completely understandable. But next time you kiss me, make sure you mean it." Marth smiled at me with a friendliness I wasn't expecting. "My heart, remember, is human as well. There's not much it can take before it reaches the breaking point." I watched him get up from the sofa and walk back into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him, leaving me sitting there, speechless.

I sighed and looked on a table where a couple of folded sheets were setting. I got them and brought them back to the couch and made it into a bed. I couldn't go back in there. Not tonight. Probably not ever. I might have to have it arranged where I'm no where near Marth and Roy, for the sake of my own beating heart and my sanity.

Because I was afraid of that _next time_.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"I want to apologize for leaving you so suddenly, Roy," Marth began, placing a hand on Roy's shoulder. A day had passed, and we were once again inside that oversized auditorium, waiting for the Master Hand to come speak to us about "important matters". And when it came to the Master Hand, those sorts of things could mean anything.

Marth and Roy began having what looked like a deep discussion only two rows in front of me. I had this feeling in my gut; I knew it was about me, even though I tried to keep my sensitive ears from hearing their words. Of course Hylians have a hard time avoiding private conversations. Wink, Wink.

"Really, it's nothing Marth. That's only the _fifth_ time you've said that you were sorry. I think it's just that you can't forgive yourself. Relax, _I_ forgive you."

"Thank you," Marth replied, his brilliant smile radiating. "We were having a nice heart to heart, and Link just rips me away from you. I feel guitly for letting him do it."

"Then it should be him apologizing," Roy said, and rather loudly, might I add. "Don't sweat it. Look, there's the Master Hand. The meeting is starting."

The auditorium got quiet once the Master Hand... floated up to the microphone. Oh, boy.

"Welcome, and thank you for coming," he began. "I called you here this afternoon for an announcement. This is what you have been waiting for, everyone! The actual battles are going to begin on Friday. Today is Tuesday, so that means you have only two days to prepare for your first matches. I have the rosters ready for your first events."

The audience immediately started talking about the possibilities of the outcomes. Since this year had so many rookies, it was exciting to think about fighting against new opponents for the first time. Finally, we were going to get everything underway -- the _real_ action! The Master Hand shushed us all once again, and began reading what he had in store for us.

"Up for the first battle: Link, you will be going first since you were last year's overall tournament winner. You will be fighting against Roy. Mario, you will be second, fighting against Fox McCloud -- "

I just sat slouching in my chair and let myself slip into deep thought. I didn't even hear what else the Master Hand had to say, important or not. Roy already seemed to have a grudge against me, so this was going to prove to be interesting. I know that Roy was going to be incredibly determined to beat me, so I would have to be at my absolute best. Who knows what kind of moves Roy had planned. He was surely going to be fighting with a lot of force, letting his obvious anger towards me show without mercy. 

How do I know that Roy was upset with me? He had let me know with a high amout of course actions toward me just this morning. Even the simpliest "evil eye" was enough to let me know to stay out of his path.

Suddenly this seemed to turn from fun, innocent fighting into a battle for a certain person's affections. Goddesses, I pray I'm wrong.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Peach, Link told me the most... disturbing thing yesterday. And I really need to open up to someone about it, because these aren't really the types of things that need to be bottled up inside."

"Well, I'm here," Peach replied to Princess Zelda. "I'm dying to know what you're talking about. You're making this sound like it's the end of the world."

Both were sitting in the dining hall of the main building at a table in the far corner. It was supper time, and the cooks had prepared a _very_ nice meal. It wasn't often at last year's tournament we actually had T-Bone steaks and gigantic baked potatoes. And a large assortment of desserts. Food was actually _edible_ this time around.

So I just took my place at a nearby table with Marth and Roy, Marth in the middle. Mario and Luigi were also there to give us company. Mario mentioned to us about Zelda asking Peach to sit with her alone to have a serious talk. I let her alone; I wasn't going to bother her about it. The feeling in my gut, however, was telling me that I _knew_ what it was all about and that there was no denying it. I felt the uneasiness in Marth as well. We exchanged nervous glances and continued to eat and talk to the Mario Brothers.

"I acted as if I was okay with it then and there, just to avoid another huge fight since we'd already been bickering. Suprisingly, I was able to mask the shock in my eyes and in my voice and pretend it was no big deal and that it was just a mistake -- and hopefully, a _drunken_ one. But after he left to go back to his dorm, I cried like never before."

"_Please_, dear Zelda, just cut the suspense and tell me before I explode!" Peach squealed, only to be shushed by Zelda. I watched her; her eyes met mine in a painful stare. Somehow, I felt as though she knew she should be secrative about the whole ordeal. I hadn't told her to remain silent, though, and if she was in pain, which I knew she was, then I guess she needed _someone_ to open up to.

"Peach, please, I don't want to feel like I'm slaughtering Link's reputation, so I beg you'll keep quiet. Let's go back to the dorm areas and then I'll tell you this big, serious secret, okay?"

Peach looked at her questioningly for a moment, but then agreed to follow Zelda as they both left the dining hall.

"There they go," Marth whispered to me. "I think I know why."

I nodded in response and closed my eyes, my nerves quivering. I then stood up, ready to leave myself. "I have a few things to take care of. Marth, Roy, I'll be in our room. See you guys later." I waved at Mario, Luigi, and the two swordsmen before I exited the dining hall.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Peach sat cross-legged on her bed, face to face with Zelda. Zelda swallowed hard as she arranged in her head how she wanted to tell Peach about the discussions that ocurred early yesterday morning.

"Peach, I never expected this to happen to me and Link. We worked so perfectly together, he and I."

"Sweetie, just tell me, okay? I know it's hard, but -- is it over between you two, or something? Because _that _would seem like a pretty big thing."

Zelda avoided looking Peach directly in the eyes before finally answering her. Although it was obvious she was still reluctant in doing so, Zelda finally decided to hold it off no longer; she was going to trust Peach with her feelings.

"It's Marth. He kissed _Marth_."

Peach jumped back on the bed and sat blinking, wide-eyed. "And how the hell did he manage to find enough testosterone in his body to tell you that? He kissed a man? Zelda... how did you manage... "

"The most dreadful thing about the entire conversation was that he was wearing a damn smile on his face! A smile!" Zelda folded her arms across her chest, the agony beginning to resemble something similiar to anger. "The whole time he spoke to me this morning, it was nothing but **_smiles_**!"

"Marth has been around you and awful lot, though, hasn't he?" Peach asked, managing to regain her senses. "So is he -- "

"Yes, he's gay, Peach. I thought everyone in the Smash Bros. knew that by now."

"Well I certainly didn't," Peach admitted openly. "The man's handsome, and I knew there was a sparkle in your eye before Link walked into the building that night. Too bad about his interests being in men. But that opens up a whole new subject. Maybe there's more to _Link_ than meets the eye."

"That's what terrifies me!" Zelda screamed, not wanting to control the volume of her voice. "Peach, Link and I made love, and then on the next day, put the moves on a _man_!"

"Incouraging, isn't it?" Peach asked with slight humor in her voice.

Zelda smirked and a pillow was soon seen flying in Peach's direction. She caught it and continued to listen to her friend speak.

"He's in that dorm with them, right now. Who knows what could be going on behind my back? What is he not telling me? That was just a simple kiss, but it could lead to more. Or maybe there was more to start with."

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet, Zelda," Peach offered, trying to reassure her friend. "We know close to nothing right now. Especially about Marth. Or Roy, for that matter."

"Actually, we know more than enough to know that Link cannot -- I repeat, _cannot_ -- stay in that room with them another night."

"What do you plan to do?" Peach asked as Zelda stood from the bed and grabbed a coat from the closet. "It's not like you can change the assignments to the dorms."

"If I can't get him out of that room, I can sure as hell make him remember what's between his legs and where it really belongs," Zelda replied with a sly smile. "Peach, will you hand me my bag? I'm going to show that boy a side of me he's _never_ seen and _won't_ soon forget."

****-----------------------------****

**Author's Notes: **There's Chaper Four!

I'm starting to think this is beginning to sound like something that's been done before. I'm *really* sorry if it is, and I assure you, it's **_not_** intentional. I began to write this story a little while back after I realized that it would be something different from what I was used to doing, and that it would be a fun challenge. =) 

I hope this story is going well... I'm *really* trying hard to make it different! Thanks so much for the reviews so far! 

More soon! (*I hope!*) It's summer now, so there's shouldn't be too much stalling on updates. Except when band camp rolls around. Our first band practice is June 24th. *lol*

Remember... it states *clearly* in the summary that this is a yaoi and shounen-ai story. Please do not read if you are sensitive to these themes. I've had some reviews that have flamed me for the storyline when it's been written in the summary that it includes such content.

Thank you!

**_* Sherrilynn *_**


	5. If It Feel Like Betrayal

_**Disclaimer -- **_I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

_**Author's Notes --**_I hope you enjoy my stories! Remember, please be gentle if you review! It takes a lot of courage to post something that you have done and share it with total strangers. Everyone works hard on their fics, and I believe they should all be respected, because they had the courage to try. Please keep that in mind. Thank you!

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

**_Warning:_** _Story contains __**shounen-ai**__ and __**yaoi**__ references and actions._ _Please make note of this before reading. If you are sensitive to writings of this nature, then please, _**_do not proceed_**. There will also be your classic guy/girl couplings as well, such as Peach/Mario and Link/Zelda . _**A**_**_lso rated for sexual content and laguage._**

_**Possible Couples:**__ Link and Zelda, Peach and Mario, Zelda and Marth_**_  
Possible Yaoi Couples: _**_Marth and Link, Marth and Roy, Roy and Link_

Written in_ Link's Point of View._ If point of view changes to another _specific character_, I will make a special note of it. ^_^ Sometimes, in order to fill out the story, the point of view will **change** to **third person. But it's usually obvious when that ocurrs.**

Fiction By _**Sherrilynn**_

* * *

_**Who I Am And What I Used To Be: Link's Story**_

**Chapter Five -- If It Feel Like Betrayal**

I moaned as I drifted back into the real world -- bringing along a terrible headache. Grabbing my head, I looked around me, wondering where I was and how I had fallen asleep. Turning to the clock, I noticed that it was only 7:45. The sun was just now beginning to go down.

I rolled carelessly off my bed, landing with a loud thump on the floor. I had intentionally done it, hoping it would wake me up. Apparently, I had dozed when I came back here just to lay down and think; after leaving the dining hall, all I really wanted to do was be alone and clear my blurry thoughts. Unfortunately, they were as cloudy as ever, seeing as I hadn't gotten any "thinking" done at all.

"Is everything alright in there?"

Suprising. The voice that I heard on the other side of the door belonged to none other than Roy. Hearing him made me jump, seeing as it was very unexpected.

There were three abrupt knocks on the door. I picked myself up off the floor and straightened my tunic. The door knob turned slowly until it finally opened fully; my ears hadn't deceived me. There stood Roy, in the flesh.

"Hi, Link," Roy said, giving me a gentle smile. "I wanted a moment to speak with you. For a while there I didn't think you were here until I heard... something fall."

"That something was me," I replied with a short laugh. "I rolled out of bed." 

We both walked back into the living room where a pizza was setting on the table. I gave Roy a questioning look.

"I was still hungry," he answered quietly. "Want some?"

"No thanks." I suddenly wondered where all this was coming from. Roy had been so hostile toward me to the point where I was starting to think he wanted nothing more than to kill me. After seeing this, I started to think maybe I was just being paranoid and that Roy's hostility was all in my head. I smiled a smile of relief, feeling somewhat better.

"I wanted to apologize for the rude ways I have been treating you," Roy said, taking a slice of pizza out of the box and taking a huge bite out of it. "I'm sorry for acting like a jealous brat. Sincerely."

I nodded, making sure to smile politely. "Apology accepted." Was he reading my mind? _Hrm... Strange. And sudden, too._

"Then have a seat," Roy said, patting the spot next to him on our couch. He smiled... well, rather sensually, then added, "we have some things to discuss."

I did as I was told and plopped down beside Roy. He had already finished one slice of pizza and was working on the next. His hunger truly did suprise me sometimes, seeing as how his build was smaller than mine and Marth's. Maybe _that's_ how he has so much energy -- eating nonstop. 

Roy swallowed his mouthful and got up from the couch. He wandered over to the far side of the room, and reaching for a switch, he turned out the lights. It was then I noticed small candles all around, lighting the room. 

My stomach began to start turning somersaults. I _had_ felt better, but this was starting to get a little on the strange side. Candles? I swallowed hard, hating the thoughts that were now bubbling into my head. This had to be some sort of -- 

"Link?" Roy asked, shaking me gently. I shook my head and looked at him, a fear rising within me. 

"What's going on?" I asked, not realizing my voice sounded like I was in the middle of having a seizure.

Roy smirked, walking to the coat closet. He reached inside and grabbed a light jacket. Slipping it around his shoulders, he said, "Marth and I are going to see a movie together tonight. For you? A visitor," he said cheerily.

I was really beginning to wonder then, until Roy opened the door to the living area and in stepped Zelda, wearing a long trench coat. She smiled briefly at Roy before he waved to us and stepped out the door -- to spend the evening with Marth.

"Have fun you two!" we heard Roy call down the hallway. 

Have fun? I thought. _What's going on?! _

Suddenly I knew. This had all been set up! Roy's apology was most likely sincere, but that was probably because he was going out on a date with the Prince. I hung my head, jealousy washing over me. Here I was, Zelda staring at me with lust in her eyes. This all seemed nice and romantic, but it tore at my heart. The only reason this was happening was so I would be away from the other two swordsmen. 

After Zelda had left the dining hall with Peach, I should have known that something like this was going to happen. Did I _really_ expect Zelda to handle me kissing a man with complete control? _**Hell no**_! Stupid, Link!

And who _knows_ what other reasons this whole ordeal had. I was in the middle of it all, being pushed in this direction and that until I was right where everyone wanted me!

"Hi," Zelda said, walking toward me in a cat-like manner. She removed her coat, letting it slide off her shoulders like silk. As I suspected, underneath, she was wearing nothing but a very short, white, lacy nightgown with thin, double straps. The Princess giggled lightly before coming towards me and setting herself down on my lap.

"Zelda, what's going on?" I asked, not flinching. "How did you... " I stopped for a moment, trying to find the appropriate thing to say. "... plan this?"

"I talked to Roy, and I convinced him and Marth to go out for a few hours," she whispered in my ear. "Kind of like a 'guys night out'. So you and I could have a little 'alone' time. Roy agreed that it would be a nice idea if you and I shared some privacy, since we have been drifting apart. He helped me put the candles around the room, and I wore this sexy nightgown to set the mood."

I felt myself squirming in her grasp. It just wasn't right. Under any other circumstances, I would probably be having the time of my life. But with these suspicions that I held, I plainly wasn't going to enjoy this. My mind was going to be constantly thinking that this whole "romantic night" was a setup, just for everyone else's convenience. 

She kissed me then, her tongue slipping into my mouth. Her hands began to roam until they found my belt buckle. Zelda deepend the kiss and her fingers began to unfasten the buckle, that is, until it was more than I could stand.

I pushed her off me as easily as I could, yet still applied as much pressure as needed for her to get my point. "I want the damn truth, Zelda."

"That was the truth, for your information," she replied. "I suggested to Roy that he ask Marth out. He took my advice."

"Why did you do such a thing?" I asked her, scooting further away from her. "So you could have what you wanted? And Roy could have Marth all to himself? Was that the deal?"

Zelda sighed, her eyes glossy. "I wanted to have you all to myself, yes, I'll admit! When has _that_ become such a sin? I came here tonight to remind you of what we used to mean to each other! To make love to you, and to make you realize what we have! I don't want to lose that because of someone -- anyone! -- coming between us."

I hid my face from her, feeling mostly ashamed. Other parts of me were still angry, upset, disoriented, etc. Mostly, however, it was shame. I knew how much I meant to Zelda. And my playfull advances at Marth -- and Roy, come to think of it -- were doing nothing but tearing her apart. Tearning _us_ apart. She only knew that I had kissed Marth. She didn't know anything about the feelings that I was starting to have towards him. Whether they were lustful feelings or if it was truly something real, I didn't know myself. I was still trying to figure that part out. Nevertheless Zelda's emotions and confusion.

I closed my eyes then, trying to keep any tears from escaping. I had to be selfless enough to consider the other people that the disputes with myself was involving. Until I figured out, I couldn't keep hurting the ones I love, and the ones who love me. Somehow, I knew then what I had to do. And _damn it_, it was going to hurt.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Oh gosh, that movie was _horrible_!" Marth laughed, his arm resting around his stomach. Both he and Roy were walking down the hallway back to their dorm. "Way overrated if you ask me."

"Tell me about it!" Roy agreed, nodding. "Everything was so fake looking. Of course, everyone knows that it had to be fake, but seriously -- they could have done a better job."

The two swordsmen stopped in front of the door, Marth suddenly asking, "I wonder if Zelda is still inside with Link?"

"Only one way to find out," Roy replied with a half-smile.

Roy turned the doorknob discreetly and Marth followed him inside, making sure to be quiet. In front of them on the couch was Link, his head resting lightly on the back of the couch. Marth took note that his eyes were also tear stained. Marth and Roy exchanged glances then, both wondering the same thing.

Roy nodded, and together, the two left the room unnoticed, leaving Link by himself.

"Did you notice that?" Marth asked, sitting down on his bed. "He'd been crying."

"I can only imaging how Zelda is feeling," Roy replied, sighing. "I apologized to Link for being such an ass to him. And I meant it. Somehow, though, I feel rotten. Obviously, he didn't have quite as good of a time as we did. Things must not have turned out the way they were intended."

Marth shook his head and leaned back onto his pillows. "The best thing is just to leave him at peace right now."

"I agree. Zelda just rushed up to me and asked me if I would be interested in seeing a movie and taking you along. I know that she wanted some alone time with Link, seeing as how things have been between them. I thought it was a pretty good idea. Of course," Roy said, his lips forming a soft, affectionate smile, "I said I'd be delighted to spend the evening with you."

"It would be nice if we could do it again sometime," Marth replied, his eyes glistening and his heart fluttering. "Come over here and sit next to me."

Roy didn't hesitate; he sat gently down beside the Prince and let himself feel Marth's arm slide itself around his waist. In return, Roy moved his arm and placed it around Marth's waist. Both of them felt their hearts jump, unsure of what might happen next but all the same, excited about the possibilities.

It was Marth who finally broke the silence between them.

"Shall we finish what we began a few days ago?" Marth asked, his fingers stroking Roy's side. "Since I so abruptly left you without so much as an 'I'm sorry' ?"

"Yes... please," Roy all but begged. Marth smiled and put his other arm around Roy, pulling him in snugly. Roy moved a hand up to Marth's hair and began to run his fingers through his tresses.

"That feels... absolutely incredible," Marth replied, his voice cracking. "Keep doing it."

Roy took in a deep breath; feeling Marth's fingertips slide up his shirt was making him weak. The Prince's eyes seemed to say it all. Not even a second later, Marth's mouth was placed over Roy's own. Roy's head began to spin as he felt the moisture from Marth's lips, the affectionate movements Marth was putting into their kiss. Roy let a moan escape his throat. Hearing Roy's approval, Marth opened his mouth and parted Roy's lips with his toungue. 

Roy continued to stroke Marth's hair as they kissed. In the meanwhile, Marth's hand was inching further and further up the back of Roy's button-down shirt. Moments later, the two boys released.

"I only want to go as far as you want to go," Marth said breathlessly. 

"I'm willing to go as far as you want to take me," Roy replied, placing his hand on Marth's face.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Zelda threw her bags down on her bed. Earlier, she had been filled with desperation and sadness, but now, her heart's emotions had transformed into anger. She didn't feel hate in particular for Link, now her ex-boyfriend, but more for Marth, the one that she blamed her shattered heart on.

"He'll pay," she silently swore to herself. At that point, she was unsure if she had meant those two simple words as a threat to Link or to the Prince. Some of her even felt it for Roy. Of course, she knew that it wasn't his idea to leave the dorms that night. It was her own idea, thus, her own fault.

Zelda got dressed into her normal nightly attire: a simple pair of jogging pants and a white T-shirt. She turned her bed down, not noticing that Samus and Peach were nowhere to be found. All her body felt like doing was falling into her bed, searching for some kind of comfort.

Her dreams were felt with images of Link, her beloved, kissing the Prince. Since nightmares will be nightmares, Roy's face also appeared as a possible lover for Link. Zelda cringed, holding tightly to her covers. The only things she was able to see was her picture of Marth and Link, cuddling together, holding hands, kissing. 

Peach and Samus entered the room quietly, seeing as the lights were out, all except a small candle left to light the room for the other two when them came in.

"She and Link broke up," Peach informed Samus. "Zelda's heart is in a mess."

"Why on Earth?" Samus asked, giving Peach a strange look.

"It's probably already gotten out by now, but Marth and Link shared a little something the other day, and now, Link keeps reliving it. So he thinks he may possibly have feelings for Marth. And until he knows, he had to end his relationship with Zelda. That was his side, anyway."

"He really told her that? That he might be falling for a Prince?"

Peach nodded. "Painful, yes. Fair? No. I don't even see how this began in the first place."

"Sometimes things are weird," was all Samus could manage to say, shaking her head lightly. "But in honesty, I don't understand it one bit."

Peach continued to watch Zelda toss and turn and occassionaly cry out Link's name softly.

"This is more than even I can handle," Samus confessed. "We have to do something."

Peach's serious face suddenly formed into a sly half-smile. "And I think I know just what that is."

"And what is that?" Samus whispered, trying not to wake Zelda, but almost wishing she could.

"Ex Marth out of the picture. _For good_."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Only if you're certain, Roy," Marth whispered softly, stroking his hair.

"I am certain, Marth. I've never met anyone with the qualities you have. You and I -- we fit together."

Marth smiled softly only moments before taking Roy and lying him down on the bed. "Just relax, okay? Let me kiss you and get you used to me. Then we'll see from there."

Roy closed his eyes, imagining Marth kissing him like he knew Marth could. He didn't have to imaging for long, however. Marth placed his hand behind Roy's head and kissed his lips softly, trying not to be too forceful.

Roy felt Marth's fingers grip the bottom hem of his shirt, knowing what Marth was about to do. So Roy let the Prince pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. Neither of them said anything as Roy repeated the gesture.

Marth once again opened his mouth and let Roy's toungue enter inside. Marth concentrated on every little move that Roy made, which made him weaker and weaker under Roy's gentle touch. 

Roy felt Marth place his hand on his chest. Both released from their kiss and looked into each other's eyes, deeply at first, then almost as if the two were in another world. Marth gave Roy's chest a quick, light push, making Roy fall back onto the pillows. Roy only concentrated on Marth as the older boy came down on him, once again allowing himself to feel Marth's kiss.

Roy felt as if he was in a deep trance, but the trance was broken as quickly as he had fallen in it when he heard the sounds of activity going on in their living room. Try as he might, he couldn't push the distractions away from him.

"Marth," Roy said, calmly pushing Marth to the side. "I'm sorry, but I have to go see Zelda."

"Why?" Marth asked, sounding hurt. His question wasn't answered as Roy pulled his shirt back over his head. "Please tell me."

"Because I feel I have to. I feel guilty for this, Marth. This wasn't just for me and you. It was for Link and Zelda, too. And," he stopped, listening to dishes rattle in the kitched, "their night didn't turn out near as well. I feel bad that the original purpose for all this wasn't carried out. I hear Link up. I'm going to go talk to Zelda, and find out exactly what happened."

Marth didn't have a chance to agree as Roy left the room in a blur.

****-----------------------------****

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter finished! ^_^ For those of you wondering why it's taken me so long to update, I've had a pretty bad case of "Writer's Block" recently, plus loads of band practices. :) Maybe the writer's block will go away, but the band practices are going to keep getting longer! *lol* Also, I'll try going to FanFiction.net and it won't be up... hrm... We also had elections in band this week, and I am Vice President of the Marching Black and Gold!

Romance scene between Marth and Roy! I finally wrote it! I don't have much experience with it though... *giggles* And sorry about it gettng inturrupted. But it'll get there! Of couse, now that Link and Zelda have separated *temporarily -- for those of you who like Link/Zelda ^_^* things are going to get more complicated for the three as Link tries to figure out what his feelings really are. But in the middle of all that, there will definetly be some mixed pairings!!

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Remember (I feel I have to say this every chapter) this is a YAOI *eventually* and shounen-ai story! Please don't read if offended! Thank you!

-- Sherrilynn


	6. Obvious Changes To A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer --** I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea.   


Author's Notes -- I hope you enjoy my stories! Remember, please be gentle if you review! It takes a lot of courage to post something that you have done and share it with total strangers. _Everyone works hard on their stories, and I believe they should all be respected, because they had the courage to try. Please keep that in mind. Thank you!_

  
**** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ****  


**Warning: **Story contains shounen-ai and yaoi references and actions. Please make note of this before reading. If you are sensitive to writings of this nature, then please, do not proceed. There will also be your classic guy/girl couplings as well, such as Peach/Mario and Link/Zelda . Also rated for sexual content and laguage.  


Possible Couples: Link and Zelda, Peach and Mario, Zelda and Marth, Zelda and Roy   
Possible Yaoi Couples: Marth and Roy, Link and Roy, Marth and Link

Written in _Link's Point of View_. If point of view changes to another specific character, I will make a special note of it. ^_^ Sometimes, in order to fill out the story, the point of view will change to third person. But it's usually obvious when that ocurrs.

_**Fiction By Sherrilynn**_

* * *

_**Who I Am And What I Used To Be: Link's Story**_  
_Chapter Six: Obvious Changes To The Broken Heart_

~* Roy's Point of View *~ 

I adjusted my coat colar as I walked briskly down the hallway. I shivered; not from the cold, but from the truth of what I might see when I looked Zelda face-to-face.

I just knew she had to be devastated. She and Link had been through everything together. But that was the thinking only if their relationship really had ended. Right now, Marth and I were only under the assumption that things didn't go quite as originally planned. That much was painfully obvious. But we were still yet to know the truth.

I then looked up; I must have gotten there just in time. Samus and Peach were just exiting their dorm as I stepped up to knock.

The two girls exchanged glances once their eyes met mine. I felt those shivers again. Peach's eyes were not those of a girl that looked as though she wanted to have a conversation with a certain boy named Roy. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach. What had _I_ done? Peach's glare continued to penatrate me, until Samus finally broke the ever so awkward and unwanted silence.

"What brings you here?" Samus demanded, standing in front of me, blocking my path. "As far as we're concerned, you shouldn't show your face around us right about now. It's not too smart."

"I want to see Zelda," was my honest reply. "Please let me speak with her. She and I need to have a heart-to-heart."

"And why should we?" the Princess standing next to Samus asked coldly. "She's in no condition to talk. After all, this whole damn night was your idea. If it weren't for you -- "

"No it wasn't," I interrupted, shaking my head lightly, hoping they would believe me. "Zel approached me about going to take Marth to a movie tonight so she could have some alone time with Link. Neither one of us knew what was going to happen. And that's why I'm here. Because I just know that whatever happened tonight was much less than pleasant."

"Well, you're right about that much," Peach added. "Link broke it off with Zelda tonight. And do you know what his excuse was?"

So Marth and I were right in our thinking. I gave her a questioning look before she answered her own question, revealing Link's motive.

"He is developing feelings for _Marth_! Marth, Roy! He could have said anything else, but he chose one of the most painful statements to end their relationship! Girls don't wanna hear that their man is leaving them for someone else! Especially a someone else like, oh... _a man_!"

Something unspeakable surged through my entire body with those words. I had just gotten back from a romantic evening with Marth -- and evening that was yet to be finished -- and Link claims to have feelings for the Prince that I want nothing more than to spend my time with? The very thought made me angry at Link. So angry, that I wanted to see Zelda even more and get someting done about the whole mess that the darn elf had caused. He had already broken Zelda -- _damn him_ if he tried doing the same thing to me!

"Let me through, please," I begged them. "I understand how she feels, because... I... I'm falling in love with Marth. And the last thing I want is for Link to be in the way. He will not screw up my chance for happiness!"

Peach and Samus once again exchanged glances. This time, they both smiled at one another, nodding.

"Then maybe you can help Zelda get Link back."

I returned their smiles, a small plan beginning to form in my mind. "I came here with the intentions of doing just that."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

~* Link's Point of View *~

I hated doing dishes, but at least it was something to keep myself occupied. I was thinking about Zelda and how she was feeling. Just like I knew I would be. I love Zelda, and that's why I had to end it; just to prove to her that I did honestly do. I prayed to every Goddess I knew that these "feelings" for Marth were nothing but a mixture of fear and anxiety, since I was still in the stages of rediscovering myself after all I've been through. 

"I hope you don't plan on staying up all night," Marth asked from behind, startling me.

"Why not? I took and extra-late nap, and my heart is too exhausted to sleep." That didn't sound like it made any sense, but it was the best way I could put it. Nothing made sense anymore.

Marth walked over to the sink and began to rinse what I had washed. "So tell me, Link. We're friends. How was your evening?"

"Not well," I answered, not able to look at him. "Zelda and I... we... "

"You don't have to say it," Marth replied. And that was much to my relief. "I assume she didn't take it well."

"I've never seen her cry so much in my whole life," I replied, reliving the events and the harsh words over again, the tears on her cheeks, the heartbreak in her voice, the way I felt whenever she closed the door behind her, leaving me there alone, wishing I had never accepted the invitation, never come back to this place... wishing I'd never met Marth.

"What was your reason? I thought you two were doing well?" Marth just had to ask that dreaded question. How could I possibly tell him it was because of... him?

"I don't feel like discussing this," I replied hotly, throwing the last plate into the sink for Marth to rinse off. "Isn't it obvious that I've been fighting so many emotions? Like that kiss with you, for instance?"

At that moment, I knew I had to let it all go. No sense in breaking Zelda's heart and not taking action to mend things up as quickly as I could. No matter how embarrassing, I had to tell him. I would make him listen and understand me, no matter what it took.

"I broke up with Zelda because I might -- just might -- be developing feelings for someone else!"

"Whoa, calm down," Marth said, placing his hands protectively in front of his chest. "It was just a question."

I tried to control my breathing. Through clenched teeth, I told him everthing.

"Just a question? I kissed you. Do you have selective memory, so that you could forget it happened and it not phase you? Or are you just playing dumb so you don't hurt Roy? _I kissed you, damn it!_"

Marth walked over to me then and placed his hands on my shoulders. "No, Link. I didn't forget. I couldn't."

"Then why, everyday, do you act as though nothing happened? How can you just jump to Roy and forget I exsist?"

"I can answer that one easily, Link," Marth began. "You had Zelda. I wanted you two to stay together and be a happy couple, and me not interfere. So in order to keep you two from falling apart, I had to pretend it was nothing. And also, the circumstances of our kiss. You just jumped on me. It was unexpected. Pleasantly unexpected, but you lead me to think it was meant to be nothing, that I was only an experiment for you. We've already discussed this, and it much detail might I add. So why did you break up with Zelda?"

"I've already told you, but most of all, I didn't want her to be burdened with my troubles. But second, it was because I had to know," I said, tears forming in my eyes. "That this between us was all fake. And that there was nothing between us, ever. And that there never will be."

"Link, how am I supposed to prove what you're asking?"

I swallowed my pride and asked the unthinkable. I felt weak and desperate as the words just spilled from inside me.

"Kiss me, Marth. Now."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

~* Zelda's Point of View *~

When Roy came in, it was almost as if I were expecting him. Because I was. I had woken up several times after crying myself to sleep, dreaming of nothing but Link and the memories we shared. I knew that once Marth and Roy got home, that Link would probably tell them what happened, play by play. So once I had woken up for about the third time, I stayed awake, not even trying to drift back to sleep. Since Roy and I had planned this evening together, I figured that maybe he would want to come speak to me himself.

"I'm terribly sorry, Zelda," Roy said, sighing heavily. "I'm just as upset as you are. Peach told me Link's selfish reasons."

"I can't believe it. I just... this is unreasonable. How could he love me so much and then think that his feelings are being directed towards another man? Especially after all we've been through together?"

"All I know is that we have to do something," Roy replied, making me look up at him. His eyes were focused intently on the ground. "I want Marth. And you want Link. There just has to be something one of us, or both of us, can do to get back what we lost."

"How do you go about doing that?"

"We use the classic jealous tactic, Zelda."

I rolled my eyes, wanting to pretend I didn't hear that. "Make them... jealous?"

"If Link really loves you, and to make him realize that, you need to find yourself another man to be seen with. He won't be able to bear it, and will come running back to you."

I narrowed my eyes, seeing perfectly what he was hinting at. "So we team up? So in return, you can make Marth notice you?"

"Exactly. I'm glad we're on the same page."

"What's first on the list? Because if we do it right away, it will be too detectable. Everyone will immediately know what we're trying to do."

"You're right," Roy said, placing a hand under his chin. "How about we say something to the extent of, 'I was so desperate in this situation that I had to confide in someone. And one thing lead to another... and now... ' Come on, Zel, it happens all the time."

"I don't know, Roy," I replied. I didn't know about Link at that moment, but I honestly loved him. I didn't feel like ripping him to shreads by putting myself with Roy. Even if it was to test his love, I just couldn't do that. To think... what would that make _me_ look like?

"I have to decline that offer. I can't do that to him. No matter how desperately I want him back."

"Then what do we do?" he asked, almost helplessly. "Zelda, I hate to say this, but I would have to murder Link with my bear hands if he brainwashed Marth into being with him. Please think this through!"

"I understand how you feel, and we will do something, just not that, alright? We can't be too harsh with this, or it will come off as selfish. And that's what we're accusing Link of being, right? It's too obvious and too painful for the other person. You say you're falling in love with Marth, correct? Then how could you put him through that, even with the intentions of coming back to him? Besides, no one said that he's going to fall for Link just because Link might like him." Wow. I don't know about Roy, but that helped _me_ feel better.

"You are right about that one, but it's the best and only way I can think of."

"How about this?" I asked, smiling. "Just tell Marth how you feel."

"He should already know that!" Roy shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "We were about ready to 'go all the way' when I heard Link in the kitched washing the stupid dishes!" He calmed down, then. "I remembered you and felt as though I needed to see you."

"Then you should have came afterwards," I replied, shaking my head. "That leaves Marth with the impression that what you two were doing wasn't as important. That's your own fault, not mine, Marth's, or Link's. When you left, however, it also left Marth alone with Link."

Those statmenst opened his eyes. I didn't even realize that Link and Marth were alone until the words just seem to have come. To be honest, it hurt me, too. Instead of me Link was with, he was probably sharing all of his problems with Marth... instead of me...

"Let's go there together, okay? Let's talk to them both. I guess I should have thought of that in the first place. Sometimes, however, when someone gets desperate and lonely, they can't think straight. We can go now and get his over with and hopefully make this a happy ending."

"I think that's going to be the only safe way to go about getting the right outcome," I replied, satisfied. "Let's go."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** 

~* Link's Point of View *~

Marth took a couple of steps back, confused. "But Link... "

"Just do it!" I yelled. "If I don't feel anything in this kiss, I will move on from it and never ask you about it again, okay?"

"How will you know the difference between love and lust once it happens?"

And he was right. How was I supposed to know? If the kiss felt good, I could confuse it for feelings that weren't really there. But... still. I would just know. I told him this.

"Very well, Link," Marth replied, finally giving in. "I'll do it. But one other thing. Roy and I have something. I don't think you and I, even if you do feel anything, would go anywhere anyway. Because of what Roy and I feel for each other and share. Before Roy left here, we were... "

"I don't want to hear it," I growled in as low of a voice as I could muster. "Just kiss me, damn it, and prove to me that my feelings are fake! Trust me, it will do us both a favor."

"As you wish. If you think it will end your confusion, then so be it."

Marth took those few steps toward me again, and I felt my heart jump at the very thought of him. But this is what I wanted, so I had to take it.

Before his lips made contact with mine, the door creaked open and in stepped Zelda and Roy.

I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a blessing or a curse.

"Zelda," I said quickly, pulling away from Marth. I was both happy to see her and mad that she had interfered. "What -- "

"Roy and I need to speak with both of you," Zelda replied, tucking some hair behind her ear. "We want to know what's really going on."

"Yeah," Roy replied. "It was obvious something was fixing to happen just before we came in! Tell me, Marth. Is it really me you think about, or are you still caught up in Link from the first time you two kissed?"

"Roy! Link asked me to do it, just so he would know! Because his heart is with Zelda! So in order to be completely hers, he wanted all traces of anything between he and I to vanish!"

I locked eyes with Zelda, not sure what to expect from her. This had gone way out of hand. This point in my life needed to end as quickly as it had started. But when I looked at her, once again, I saw tears forming in her soft blue eyes. 

"But why does he have to kiss you for you to know that, Link? Isn't it in your heart that you love me?" Zelda still looked into my eyes, piercing my soul with her words.

"Yes," I replied without giving it a second thought.

I was the biggest fool on the face of the planet that has ever been known. One day, I was scared to death to lose Zelda, and the next, I was acting like I had this wild crush on Marth. It appeared that Marth was taken, however. So his statements were correct; nothing would happen anyway, because of what he feels for Roy.

"So that's it?" Roy asked, walking towards the couch. "What happens now?"

"What happens next is Link and Zelda patch things up and finish their night," Marth said, winking at the two of us. "So Roy and I can finish ours."

Well duh, I wanted to shout. It's always about you, isn't it, Marth? Just to think that I let one night of playful flirting and one simple kiss make me think that I was starting to fall for Marth! Enough of that thinking, though. That's what got us all into this mess.

Now everything finally stared making sense. Marth wasn't my type anyway. He and I -- we're completely different people. We know next to nothing about one another. He's just simply what he called himself; my experiment, and nothing more. I felt greedy and more self-centered than anyone else walking the Earth for it, but after loads of self-discovery, maybe I went too far. Now, all I could pray is that Zelda would forgive me for unessisarily making her go through that pain. 

I can't really say that I've been anything other than selfish for what seems like ages. In reality, it had only been a few weeks -- or months? -- that this had actually been going on.

It was time for it to stop. Right here and now, everything had to become right again, just like it was before we all assembled here for the tournaments, which had taken a backseat to everything personal. Not just for Marth, Roy, Zelda, and me, but for every other Smasher as well. It seemed this place only brought pain and suffering to anyone who entered.

"Zelda," I said, dropping to one knee in front of her, taking her hand. "Please forgive me and take me back as yours... your one and only. I promise to you, Zelda, that this will never happen again. My confusion is over. In the heat of the moment, I thought that lust was a true thing. But that's all that it ever will be with Marth and anyone else for that matter. You're where I belong. Please, Zel. I'm yours. Just take me."

Zelda also dropped to her knees so that she was looking me in the eyes. "If you'll take me. Link, we've had our share of problems with Marth. On the first night, I saw it in your eyes when I spent so much time with him. I know how true your feelings were. It was foolish of me to test you like that. Sometimes things need to happen like this though. It's Destiny's way of telling us that we really belong together, and we shouldn't question fate. Of course, Link. I'll take you back."

I embraced her then, feeling her up against me. We stayed that way for quite a while before finally standing.

"When you said, 'Take me... ' Zelda began, looking deeply into my eyes and speaking with the most sincere of voices, "did you mean... "

"Make love to me," I demanded, sweeping her off her feet, holding her in my arms. "I want nothing more right now."

And that was that. Zelda and I left then, leaving Marth and Roy alone, hopefully able to fix their own problems. At that point, I couldn't have cared less if they did or not.

------------------------

Author's Notes: End of Chapter Six! I also want to apologize for the last chapter being entirely in bold. I didn't realize it until I went to go the the disclaimer since I had to restart the writing process because of the new computer. ^_^ And it's odd, because this is also my first experience with Windows XP.

NEED I REMIND YOU that this story is yaoi/shounen-ai! (*Most of you are probably tired of hearing that.*) BUT Please no flames for such content because you have been warned! If you leave a flame, at least be brave enough to tell me who you are, and before you use personal insults, at least know what you're saying before you say it. 

Thanks for the positive reviews and to the ones mature enough to have had complaints but went about it kindly. Sensless and immature flames don't make authors get rid of stories, they make them write more! ^_^

It appears that this is the end of the story. Not sure yet... it could end here, but if I think of something, I will write more to it. It seems like an ending, but overall, there's still some things that could happen! What it all comes down to is if I can actually write more without seeming redundant. This story *and most of the chapters* have had a lot of the same things, and a story like that isn't very much fun to write, nevertheless to read. It could be just me. ^_^ But all in all, thanks for reading.

~* **Sherrilynn** *~  



End file.
